The caravan boy
by Tossing-stone
Summary: Vladimir is forced to attend a caravan show. Expecting only dancing harem girls, he assumes it will be boring, until he sees Lovino, a well known male caravan dancer. Rated M for paranoia of the character's language only.
1. Chapter 1

"Lovino Vargas is coming to this shitty town!" Elizabeta was surrounded almost immediately as she held up the poster. "We have to go! You're taking us, right old man?" She looked hopeful up to the older man.

"Old man?! I ought to go without you for that comment!" Sadiq said, snatching the poster. "Though I admit I have been wanting to see this caravan again," he said thoughtfully. "I say we go." They all turned to the usually quiet teen sitting within the circle. Though his face didn't show much expression, they could see the excitement in his eyes. "That's right, you really like Lovino's performances don't you?" Sadiq asked. Gupta nodded and they all continued to discuss the date.

"I don't see the big deal. It's just a caravan filled with harem girls," Vlad said, sitting in his own corner. "What did you say?" Sadiq asked, turning darkly to the teen. "I don't get why you pay so much to go see that stuff. You have more harem girls than you can count," Vlad said crossing his arms.

"What an idiot," Elizabeta scoffed. "This caravan is the most popular one there is. It's known for its magic and hotties," she said. "I don't recall asking you, Eliza-bitch-a," Vladimir said. The young girl threw herself over and the two were soon on the floor trying to wrestle each other.

"Alright, you brats! Quit it!" They threw a last punch before pulling away. "Damn animal," Vladimir murmured. "Uncultured freak," Elizabeta snapped. The two were soon in an intense glaring contest.

"I believe Vladimir just has to see the caravan for himself," Minel said as he inspected the flyer. "I would like to see it as well," he said. "I do too. You'll take us right?" Hercules asked. "Hold on, why do I have to take you brats?!"

"I'm the reason you know! You're going to take us!" Elizabeta said snatching the flyer. "Fine. But if you act like brats, I won't hesitate to sell you as meat for the animals," Sadiq told them.

"Hold on. I don't want to go," Vladimir argued. "Too bad. You need to learn some culture. Maybe this will get you to stop being so weird," Sadiq said. Vladimir groaned and left the room. "Minel, you're excited right?" Elizabeta teased. "What are you implying?" He asked. "To see Lovino. I hear he has a nice butt," she said, giggling mischievously. "He's about your age too." Minel sighed. "I kissed the harem boy by accident and I suddenly only like males now?" He asked. Elizabeta giggled again as Sadiq shook his head.

"When is it anyways? The first day is always best," Sadiq said. They checked the flyer. "In two days?! I need to get ready now!" Sadiq ran off. "You can keep the poster," Elizabeta said, handing the poster to Gupta. His eyes sparked for a brief second before he thanked her and left. "He really does love caravans," Minel said surprised. "Yes well he is a good dancer himself. I think he actually wants to join one," Hercules said.

"What are you wearing for it?" Minel asked the eight year old. "Who knows," he replied. "And you?" Elizabeta giggled and ran to her own room. "I saved something. There's going to be so many hotties, I can't look bad!" She said holding out a males harem outfit. "That's... Nice," he said. "I have an extra, want to borrow it?" She asked. "No. I'm good," Minel said, backing away.

* * *

"Come on, we have to keep practicing," Arthur scolded. "We do this every few months and we never mess up, why do you always push us?" Antonio asked from his spot. "We never mess up because I always push you! You know the rules, get back to work," he said.

The Spaniard shrugged him off and continued to work with the large bull in front of him. "Arthur?" The small brunette was practically trembling in place. "What is it Feliciano? If this is about dinner, I already told you we aren't having pasta tonight," Arthur said slightly agitated. "As much as that displeases me, it has nothing to do with that," he said nervously. "Then what is it?"

"SNAKE!" They both turned to the screaming from the other side of the caravan. "Apparently the snake became loose," Feliciano said with a small nervous chuckle. "Damn it! Where is that thing's owner?" He yelled. "He might have went for a walk," Feliciano said hesitantly. He flinched as Arthur turned to him horrified. "He was supposed to be practicing, he's the star of the show!"

"Si, but you know how he is. We already called Kyle to get the snake," Feliciano said. Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, Feliciano. I need you to go and get your brother. On second thought, get Marcello to do it," he said. Feliciano nodded and ran off to find his younger brother.

"This place is hell," he murmured as he went about watching the others go about their business. "Arthur! I think I got the trick down," Leon said approaching the blonde. "Is that so? Very good!" Arthur praised. "So can I perform the first night?" Leon asked. "I don't know, Leon. We don't have anywhere to squeeze you in," Arthur said.

"With Lovino! I can provide the background," he said. "Leon, I need you in the music group. Besides, you know how Lovino is. I don't think he-" a loud crash interupted him. He turned, (aggressive like) to see Gilbert laying underneath a pile of pots. "You have got to be kidding me," he murmured. "Just hold on Leon," he said hurrying over to the white haired teen. "What are you doing?!"

Gilbert looked up and smirked at the blonde. "Hey boss! I thought I'd help out Franny with making supper," he said. "You are supposed to be practicing with the group for the show!" He scolded, snatching the pot on top of his head. "Yeah but with Lovino gone, we finished practice early," he said. "Damn him! If he weren't the entire show, I'd have him by the neck already," Arthur said.

"Feliciano! Did Marcello leave yet?" He asked the passing brunette. "Si!" He sighed. "There. You will all practice again as soon as he is back, understand?! That means you too Leon!" He shouted. Leon only gave him a thumbs up before leaving.

"Why did I make a caravan?" He groaned as he sat beside the blonde. "Because you wanted to be part of the show business. Your magic sucks so bad though, you had to hire other performers," Lukas said. Arthur only groaned and slumped further into his seat.

* * *

 **List of Characters so far:**

 **Vladimir-Romania**

 **Minel-Bulgaria**

 **Elizabeta- Hungary**

 **Sadiq- Turkey**

 **Hercules- Greece**

 **Gupta- Egypt**

 **Lovino- Romano**

 **Feliciano- Italy**

 **Marcello- Seborga**

 **Arthur- England**

 **Lukas- Norway**

 **Antonio- Spain**

 **Gilbert- Prussia**

 **Francis (Franny)- France**

 **Leon- Hong Kong**

 **Kyle- Australia**

 **That's a lot of Characters and I still have a few more.**


	2. Chapter 2

The busy streets were filled with stands and people walking around. Lovino was glad to be away from the noisy caravan. He knew Arthur would scold him but for now, he would enjoy his time out. Dressed in a hooded scarf, he pulled the hood lower so that his face wouldn't be seen as he looked through the stands. A certain ankle bracelet caught his attention and he went up to the stand.

"You like? Buy it! It would look amazing on a beauty such as yourself," the man said as Lovino lifted it into his hand. He bit his lip thoughtfully before another group stepped beside him.

"Jewelery is for girls," a voice beside him said. "Shut up! You don't know anything!" Another scolded. He took a quick glance to see an older man with two teens and a small boy. The lone blonde one stood out greatly compared to the deeper toned ones. He was pale with strawberry blonde hair and a very bored expression as the others looked through the jewelery.

"I don't see why I had to come," he said. Lovino's eyes widened slightly as he saw the fangs slightly exposed as he spoke. "Stop complaining! All your clothes is hideous, I won't be seen with you like that," the eldest said. He quickly turned as the quietest teen turned to him.

"Excuse me. Are you buying that one?" He asked suddenly. Lovino panicked and hid his face beneath the hood. "Y-yes. I am," he replied grasping the ankle bracelet. "I see. I apologize then," he said. "Too bad Gupta. You missed out on a pretty one," the eldest said.

Lovino quickly counted the golden coins before hearing a voice beside him. "There you are. I've been looking all over." He jumped and dropped his coins as he turned to see his youngest brother. "Idiota. Don't sneak up on me," he hissed. He quickly bent down to retrieve his coins before seeing a hand in front of him. He glanced up to see the blonde handing him the coins. "You dropped these," he said.

Lovino stared at his Cuprite eyes for what seemed like hours before feeling the coins dropped into his palm. "T-thanks," he said before pulling his hood lower. He quickly payed and ran off, pulling Marcello by the hand.

Vladimir raised an eyebrow and turned back to his own group. "Was that a foreigner?" Hercules asked. "Don't know, I only saw his lower face," Vlad said. "Well whoever was with him must have been a foreigner," Sadiq said. "Well Kirkland's caravan is here. It isn't rare for them to have traveling fans," Gupta said before picking out a new bracelet. Vlad shrugged it off and followed the trip around buying various items for the show.

Lovino stopped to catch his breath when he was sure he was far enough. "What's up with you?" Marcello asked looking at his brother. "That guy had fangs," Lovino said. "Si. Gilbert is ghostly white, Lukas and Arthur do magic, Kyle puts spiders into his mouth and Dante has two heads," Marcello said.

"Don't group Dante with the freaks," Lovino said scowling. "By the way, did I mention that Dante escaped again?" Marcello said. Lovino sighed and hurried back to the caravan with his younger brother. "By the way, fratello. You sure you just didn't find the guy hot?" Marcello asked with a smirk. "Of course not, idiota. He just stood out," Lovino replied.

"It's about bloody time! Where did you run off too?!" Arthur crossed his arms as he looked at the Italian. "I wanted a new ankle bracelet," he said with a shrug. "That is no excuse to just run off. You threw everyone off balance!" Arthur scolded.

"Lay off him, Arthur. He has to look pretty," Francis teased. "Shut up, Frenchie," the two snapped. "Where's Dante?" Lovino asked. "He's with Kyle," Feliciano said. Lovino nodded and walked off, ignoring the shouts that came from his British boss. "Kyle! Where's Dante?" He yelled walking towards the teen's room. He pushed the curtain away and found the fourteen year old with a giant spider in his hand.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood and he froze. "He's in the cage," he said and Lovino turned to the many large cases on the other side of the room. "Okay well put that thing away before I get in," Lovino said. "She's harmless," Kyle said with a smile. "Kyle I will stab you if you get near me with that thing," Lovino said. The young teen sighed and put the spider into a container before Lovino hurried to the cage.

He stuck his hand into the cage and allowed the large white snake wrap itself around his arm before he pulled it out. "You are this close to Dante but won't get near any other snake or spider?" Kyle asked. "Dante is a saint!" Lovino said walking out. "He's just a white two headed snake!" Kyle yelled. Lovino left, flicking off the teen. "Lovi! Hey I wanted to talk to you!"

Lovino groaned as he turned to the albino teen. "It's Lovino," he growled. "Yeah whatever. Anyways I was hoping you'd let Dante do a show with me," he said excitedly. "Why on earth would I let you do a show with Dante?" He asked sassily. "Because I want to be a cool snake charmer. With my flute skills I really think I can do it," Gilbert said excitedly. "Get another snake!" Lovino yelled. "But Dante looks cooler. We match colors!" Gilbert said excitedly.

Lovino pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath. "No. Dante needs to rest as much as he can. He's two headed and albino so he needs to be extra careful." Gilbert frowned and walked off. "You suck."

Lovino stood in the center of the room, waiting for the music to start. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths as the music stared. He spread his arms elegantly before letting his body move in a story only he knew. He could feel the larger snake slithering about his arms and legs as he moved. He brought his arm in as Dante slithered to his hand and he placed a small kiss onto of his heads.

His blue eyes stared back at him as his tongue stuck out before pulling back in and Lovino continued. Feliciano sat against the wall with a large drawing pad. His gaze shifted from the dancer to the paper as he drew his brother, trying to copy his elegance onto the paper. His eyes caught the blonde playing music and he sent a sweet smile, making him blush.

Lovino ended his dance and breathed heavily before bending over and trying to catch his breath. "It's meaningless," he said slightly agitated. "What do you mean?" Emil asked putting his instrument aside. "The ending. It's flat, I don't have a good ending," he groaned. He placed the snake into the large cage and walked off.

"He says that but his dancing looked flawless to me," Ludwig said. "He's just weird," Gilbert said walking away as well. "Let's just go eat dinner." Lovino paced back in forth in his own room, wondering why his ending wasn't powerful enough. The curtain opened and revealed the large Spaniard. "Not now bastard," Lovino growled before plopping down onto his bed. "Everyone says you're stressing. Want to talk about it?" He asked as he entered. "I just don't have a good ending for my story. It's not strong enough!" He said frustratedly.

"Well then tell me the story and maybe I can help," Antonio said gently rubbing the Italian's shoulder. "No, I don't like to talk about it," Lovino said blushing. "Well, don't fret. Either way the crowd will love it," Antonio said. Lovino sighed and nodded before standing. "Okay then. Let's go to dinner."

* * *

(2 days later)

Vladimir groaned as he looked into the mirror. "This outfit is so stupid!" He bit his lip in frustration and crossed his arms. "Nothing else looked good on you," Hercules said. "It's that's long hair! We should have had it cut," Sadiq said frowning. "Noone is touching my hair," he hissed. "Come on, Vlad. You don't look that bad," Minel said comfortingly.

"You can't say that when you look like that!" Vlad yelled. Minel wore his black pants along with a white long sleeve and black vest with golden embroidery. In plainer words, he looked good. Vlad wore simple white harem pants with black boots and a golden colored vest with embroidery. "I don't even have a shirt!"

"Well it's either this or a gown," Hercules said, wearing his flowy white one with his navy blue vest. "Not everyone can look good in that," Vlad said frustratedly. "Whatever let's just go. Vlad you sit as far away from me okay?" Sadiq said. The blonde frowned deeply as he walked along with the group.

"Kukuku. You look like a beggar," Elizabeta said. "And you look like a bitch. Oh wait! You are one," Vlad said. Sadiq quickly separated them before they started a fight. "Elizabeta I will send you home. Then you won't see any fine ass," Sadiq threatened. She sighed and zipped her mouth as she walked along.

The moment they entered the festival, they were met with various acts and stands. A large flame quickly caught Vladimir's attention and he turned to see a young teen doing tricks with sticks covered in fire. He quickly walked over and watched from the crowd. The teen had to be fourteen with black hair and a red outfit, making Vlad assume he must have been somewhere from Asia.

"Minel, look!" He waved over the teen and the two watched in interest. Leon put the flame into his mouth and put it out effectively, gaining an applause. "Those brats just left!" Sadiq said as he noticed they were gone. "Are they selling candy?" Elizabeta asked pointing to a stand. Sadiq quickly turned and two hurried off the stand, leaving Gupta with the young boy.

"Look, a freak show," Hercules said pointing to a tent far off. "Let's go," he said. Gupta nodded and followed until a small girl caught his attention. The two stopped and watched the tanned skin girl do tricks with Hula hoops set a flame. "That's amazing," Vlad said joining the two. "How did her clothes not set fire yet?" Minel wondered.

"Let's go to the freak show," Hercules said tugging on Vlad's pants. "Okay!" Vlad said excitedly. The two walked off into the tent and were met with multiple cages. "Is that a two tailed scorpion?" Vlad asked looking at one of the cases. "Ja! Pretty awesome right?"

The two looked up to see an Albino teen sat on an empty cage. His exposed chest exposed paper white skin and the red harem pants he wore stood out like blood. "You're white!" Vlad said amazed. "I'm albino, technically," he corrected. "Are these animals real?" Hercules asked tapping the glass. "Ja, our best snake wasn't allowed out into display though," Gilbert said.

"If you want to see something really freaky though, check out that guy," Gilbert said pointing to Kyle across the tent. The two walked over to see the fourteen year old holding a large spider. "This type of spider is seen only in Australia and it's rather poisonous. Now watch as I let it crawl into my mouth," he announced in a heavy accent.

Vlad watched in amazement as he held his mouth open and allowed the large spider crawl into his mouth. He closed it and opened it again before the spider crawled out. "Now that's freaky," Vlad said. The two left the tent and found Sadiq trying to talk to a female dancer. "Should I ruin his chance?" Hercules asked. "Oh yeah," Vlad said with a smirk.

The two went over and Hercules tugged on his long coat. "Baba! Baba I want candy," he said as cutely as he could. "Who the hell are you calling Baba?!" Sadiq said horrified. "Oh. You have children," the woman said clearly no longer in interest. "No! Well I do but these brats aren't really my kids," he said. The woman only rolled her eyes and left. "You brat!" He yelled. Hercules hurriedly ran off to join Gupta by the snacks. Minel joined Vlad and pointed to another tent. "They have fortune readings. Want to check it out?" Vlad nodded and the two went into the tent.

They were met with a small blonde sitting in a purple outfit and cross pin in his hair. "Fortune reading?" He asked. The two said yes and Lukas pointed to a chart. "Prices vary," he said. Vlad shrugged and set the coins down. "I want to know if I'll beat up Sadiq anytime soon," he said. Lukas set down cards and began to read his fortune without expression.

After flipping over some cards he looked at the blonde seriously. "It says... You're a little bitch." Vlad's smile dropped and Minel began to laugh. "It's a joke. The answer is no. Not for another few years," he said. Vlad nodded and moved so Minel can sit. "Well, I want to know if I'll meet someone interesting soon." Lukas again messed with the cards until stopping. "Yes. A girl with blonde hair and cold, Icey eyes." Minel smiled and the two left the tent. 'He asked for interesting. He never specified if he wanted a lover or a crazy psycho,' Lukas thought to himself.

They continued to explore until they were seated in a large group, watching the stage as a group of girls danced. "See? Boring," Vlad said. "You were just having fun," Minel said. "Just wait until the legend comes out," Elizabeta said. She sat eating candy with Sadiq as Hercules sat on his shoulders for a better view. "I can't wait to see. How about you?" Sadiq asked Gupta. He only nodded and continued to watch the stage.

The dance ended and a blonde with large eyebrows came out. "That was our lovely ladies. Now please welcome the star of our caravan. He came to us all the way from Italy with his two brothers and is now the best dancer in the show business. Please welcome Lovino Vargas!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino stood and peeked out the curtain. "It's pretty full for a small town," he commented as he looked at all the people. Marcello peaked out as well and smirked as he spotted the blonde in the crowd.

"Looks like your boyfriend came," he teased. Lovino spotted the group and looked at Marcello. "He's just a Vampire kid. Don't assume things," Lovino said before letting the curtain go.

He fidgeted with the bracelets on his wrist as Marcello helped him apply the dark eyeliner around his eyes to better emphasize them. "There. I'm not as good as Feli but I did pretty good," he said stepping away. Lovino turned to the mirror and nodded.

His black harem pants were slightly transparent with side slits and a golden belt that hung golden coins, a black veil hanging on one end. "Feliks put it together," he said strutting. "I'm surprised he didn't do it pink," Marcello said. "That's because I told him the theme was dark," Lovino said. "Where's Feli anyways?"

"He's out doing portraits for some extra money," Marcello said. The music stopped and they heard clapping as the girls came back from the stage. "This is it, Lovino. Good luck," Arthur said before patting his back and walking out stage. He took the sword from the table and walked up to the curtain until his name was called.

He looked over to his brother who smiled and gave him the thumbs up before he walked out. It was entirely dark as he took his place. A soft red light illuminated him before the music started slowly.

* * *

Vladimir froze as he spotted the teen on the stage. He could hear Elizabeta holding in screeches as she heavily patted Minel's back. The teen in front of him moved so elegantly, and he could faintly hear the golden coins jingle as he slithered expertly. His hips moved as if they were waves, his body as satisfying to watch as the ripples in a pond.

"What do you think, Minel?" Elizabeta whispered. "He's really good," he whispered back. "Vlad?" He turned to the blonde, only to see him staring. His gaze was locked and the faintest of blushes was on his face as he stared intently. He smiled and continued to watch the show.

Lovino moved about to the music, moving as elegantly as he knew how, tossing the sword from hand to hand before putting it onto his stomach. He bent back and used his stomach to roll the sword up to his chest as the crowd cheered. Vladimir clapped loudly as everyone else cheered him on. He stood straight with the sword as the song ended and he bowed.

"Everyone. Lovino Vargas!" Arthur said after stepping out. Lovino gave a wave before leaving behind the curtain and another performer stepped out. "How was Mein awesome flute playing?" Gilbert asked. "You sucked, bastard," Lovino murmured before taking a seat. "Where's Dante?" He asked looking around. Kyle went up to him and handed him the two headed snake which he took with pleasure. "I'm going to find Feli," he said before walking off.

* * *

Vladimir felt a bit of disappointment when he watched the teen leave the stage. "That was something," Minel said. "Right? He was amazing," Elizabeta said. "Yeah, it's amazing how he's able to move," Vlad said. They all turned to him shocked. "What?"

"You actually liked it? And here you were complaining about it being boring," Sadiq said strangely amused. "It's just impressive. I never seen a guy move like that," Vlad said turning back to the stage. "Well he does have a feminine figure. Just like Gupta," Sadiq said. Gupta turned to him almost scowling.

"Of course he doesn't have eyes as strong as yours," he defended nervously. "He was really pretty for a boy though," Hercules pointed out. "That's right. So go get him Minel," Elizabeta urged. "I'm not all that interested," he mused. "What? Why not?" Vladimir looked to the side to see the familiar figure of the dancer sneaking about.

He looked to his entire group deep into conversation so he did his best to stealthily make his way over. "Where are you going?" Hercules asked spotting him. "I'll be back!" He said, stumbling to his feet and running off. He could hear Sadiq yelling something but he only ran over to the boy and sneaked about as he went into one of the tents.

"Feli! Are you in here?" Lovino looked around to find noone in sight. He sighed and turned to leave. The moment he pulled the curtain back, he was met with the familiar strawberry blonde and red eyes he had seen before. He gave a guilty smile before quickly covering his mouth and stepping back.

Lovino raised an eyebrow before feeling the familiar movement of Dante. He realized that the teen might have actually been afraid of the large snake around his neck. "He isn't harmful," Lovino said. "Or cursed, he just has two heads."

Vladimir had been so lost in the dancer's eye color that he hadn't even noticed the large two headed snake wrapped loosely around him. "N-no. It's not that," he said nervously. There was an awkward silence and Vlad could hear his rapid heart beat in his ears.

He could feel a large lump in his throat and a knot in his stomach. His eyes wandered off as he looked for something to say. Anything. Lovino only watched the blonde as he nervously shifted his gaze from him to another area. "Lovi!"

They both turned to see the Spaniard who was running over. "Oh Dio." Lovino murmured before being tightly hugged. "Lovi! How was the dance! Listen, I need your help," he said pulling away. "What is it, I'm busy," he said pushing him further. "Someone threw a bottle into the arena and the bull got scared," he said lifting his leg. His pants were torn and a large gash was bleeding heavily. "I tried to stop him from attacking the stands but this happened."

"What the hell?! Tonio why would you run around like that looking for me?! Couldn't you get someone else to help?" Antonio gave a guilty smile. "Actually you're the first person I saw. Everyone else is busy." Lovino sighed and took Antonio's arm over his shoulder. "Idiota. Atleast try to wrap it yourself," he said.

He turned to the blonde who was looking at his leg uncomfortably. "Sorry. I gotta go," Lovino said. Vlad only nodded and watched the Italian pull the larger male into the tent. The older teen turned to him with a glare before disappearing behind the curtain making Vlad raise an eyebrow.

He sighed and turned around, feeling the slight tugging in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to really get to know the dancer. "Vladimir, what are you doing here? You just ran off," Minel said joining him. "Nothing. I was just looking for a bathroom," he said not looking away from the tent. "Okay well let's go. The girl with the flamming hula hoop is going to perform," Minel said walking ahead. Vlad hesitantly took a step forward before turning away and following Minel.

* * *

"Who was that boy?" Antonio asked as Lovino cleaned his wound. "Don't know. We just ran into each other," he said taking out the bandages. "Okay. Sorry, I got a little jealous," Antonio admitted seriously. "Don't be, idiota. I don't even know him," Lovino said. He finished wrapping his leg and sat back. "There. Have you seen Feli?" Instead of an answer he was pulled into a kiss.

"Don't ever look at anyone else, okay?" Lovino gave him a strange look before slightly nodding. He stood and opened the curtain, the blonde long gone. "I'll tell baguette bastard to get you. I have to find Feli," he said before leaving the tent.


	4. Chapter 4

Lovino walked around before finding the blonde bothering Arthur. "Oi! Tomato bastard is hurt over by Lukas's tent," he told them. "What? How did he get hurt?" Arthur asked. "Bull." He groaned and looked at Francis. "He's your friend, you get him," he told him.

"Oui, oui. Good job, Lovino," he told the Italian. He left with a wink and Arthur quickly pulled Lovino. "Hurry up and get ready, your last performance is coming up," he said. "Already?" He walked over to see Feliciano and Marcello talking. "There you are. How was work?" He asked removing his belt. "Great! I had so many people coming to get portraits, I had to ask them to come back later to watch your performance."

Lovino nodded and removed his pants and picking up the next article of clothing. "That's so pretty!" Feliciano said as Lovino slipped it on. "Right? I was so proud of Feliks," he said as he looked in the mirror. Marcello went behind him and unclipped the necklace he wore and clipped on a golden choker.

His long skirt was white and split on both ends, exposing his long tan legs everytime he moved. The top of the skirt had golden embroidery and the hem went down into a point, exposing his V line more than necessary. His ankles were decorated with golden anklets.

"Here, give me your leg," Feliciano said sitting down. Lovino sat and let his brother grab his leg and a paint brush. He began to draw the eye of Horus on the side of his thigh as Marcello fixed his make up. "There. It looks really good," they said pulling away. "Are you ready?" Arthur asked looking out. "Wow," he whispered looking at the Italian.

"Like, how is it, is he ready?" Feliks asked poking his head in as well. He gasped and ran in. "You look totally hot," he said admiring his work. "Yeah, you did really good," Lovino said twirling, letting the skirt raise and exposed his legs. "You look so fab," Feliks said wiping a tear.

"Okay, get ready for the performance," Arthur said stepping away. Lovino took the large snake from his wrist and put him to rest in the cage. "Why do you always carry him around?" Feliks asked looking at the snake. "He needs warmth," Lovino said before walking out.

They all turned to him and he was met with a whistle from Gilbert and various compliments. "Okay, you're up," Arthur said patting his back. Lovino turned to Antonio who was smiling at him. "Good luck, mi amor! You look beautiful," he said kissing his cheek. Lovino smile and went to get his mask from Feliciano. "Grazie," he told the two brothers and hurried over behind the curtain.

"Here is Lovino with his newest dance of Horus."

* * *

Gupta clapped excitedly, surprising the others. Vladimir nearly vomited from excitement when the dancer stepped out. Elizabeta was holding her bleeding nose while Minel did his best to find a handkerchief.

"He's so pretty," Hercules said. "Yeah. Oh the things I'd do if he wasn't so young," Sadiq said, earning a kick from the eight year old. Gupta had managed to get in front of the others after hearing Lovino was going to do a dance for an Egyptian god. Now his eyes were glued to the dancer in amazement.

Feliciano and Marcello hurried down to audience and found a seat beside a large group. Feliciano pulled out his large sketchpad and some pastels before sketching out his brother as he danced on stage.

Marcello on the other hand was watching the group beside them. They were all entranced into the dance but his eyes were specifically watching the strawberry blonde. His eyes rarely blinked and his lips were slightly parted as he had a heavy blush on his face.

He smirked and scooted closer before tapping his arm. Vladimir turned to him confused. "He's good right?" Marcello said. "Amazing," Vladimir said looking back at the dancer. "Hey, are you going to meet him after the dance?" Vladimir looked at him slightly annoyed. "No, we just came for today," he answered.

"I can get you in," Marcello said. Vladimir turned to him surprised. "Really?" Marcello smiled and nodded. Vladimir looked at him closer, realizing he had seen him before. He was the foreigner from the jewelery stand. "How?"

"I know some of the performers so I can go in. You can bring your uhm, family?" He looked over to the remaining group. "Yes! I'm Vladimir by the way," he said. "I'm Marcello. That's my brother, Feliciano." He said pointing to the other beside him. Vladimir looked to see him lost in a drawing pad.

"I see. You look similar," Vlad said before turning to admire the dancer. He moved almost erotically and every movement exposed more skin, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Towards the end of the dance he bent low and went up to a hand stand, showing off long thin legs that moved elegantly before coming down and he ended the dance in a pose on the floor and flames shot out from the side.

The entire audience clapped loudly as Lovino stood and removed the mask before bowing multiple times as money and flowers were tossed. He turned to see Leon and Gilbert being scolded by Arthur for the flames. He smiled as best he could and waved before bowing again, pleasing the crowd.

"Everyone, Lovino Vargas!" Arthur said as he stepped out, making the crowd erupt in cheers. "Thank you for attending our show. There will be a performer meet after this, so you may come and meet our performers if you buy a ticket!" Arthur said pointing to a stand where Lukas sat. Lovino smiled as Arthur wrapped an around him. "That includes Lovino," he said.

Lovino gave a final bow and left behind the curtain, met with more cheers. "The flames made it better, don't you think?" Leon asked. "Ja! You were complaining about a boring ending so we made it more exciting," Gilbert said. "Alright, it was pretty cool," Lovino admitted. "Like, come on. You two have to go the meet," Feliks said pushing Lovino and Gilbert. "Si, I know," he said. "Lovi, wait! I'm coming too," Antonio said standing. He frowned as he limped slightly before feeling an arm around him. "Let me help, Mon Ami," Francis said. "Gracias amigo!"

* * *

"He was great!" Marcello said as they clapped. "I did it!" Feliciano yelled standing up. He held out the drawing to Marcello. "I drew frate-umf," he had his mouth quickly covered by Marcello. "Wow, Feli! You drew Lovino! Why don't we go show him with my new friend," he said looking at Vlad. "Okay!"

Vladimir smiled excitedly. "Will you really get us all in?" He asked. "Si! Tell your family," he said. Vladimir told them and they turned to Marcello. "Those tickets are expensive, Vlad. I don't know," Minel said. "It's free," Marcello said going beside them. "We know some of the workers so we get in free," he said.

"But will we get in free?" Sadiq asked. "Yes!" He said holding out tickets he got from Lukas earlier. They all took a ticket and we're led to the large tent. "Come on, don't be shy!" Feliciano said as he went inside. "Lovino! You have fans who want to meet you!" Marcello yelled out. Lovino turned from Feliks to see the group walk in.

His eyes landed on the blonde almost immediately who flushed red the moment he saw him. "Ciao," he said looking at the rest. "Fratello!" Feliciano hugged the dancer, surprising the others. It wasn't until the smaller one was shoving the paper into the other's face that they realized they looked really similar. "This is my brother, Lovino!" Marcello said with a large smile. "Brother?!" They all said surprised.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is your brother?!" Minel asked shocked. "Oh my god. You're all so handsome," Elizabeta said covering her dripping nose. "Hola Bella. Are you a fan?" Lovino asked taking her free hand and kissing it. "Yes. We love your performance and your butt," she said excitedly.

"Si, it is nice isn't it?" Antonio asked from his spot. They turned and he looked at Vladimir smugly. "OMG. Toni, like let Lovi get the spotlight," Feliks said nudging the Spaniard. He gave a guilty smile and a small chuckle as Lovino rolled his eyes. "Please ignore them," Lovino said before looking over to an older teen that stood about his height.

"You have such beautiful eyes," he told him. Gupta's eyes sparked and he gave a rare smile. "Thank you. I very much enjoyed your dance," he said. "Oh my god he's talking so much," Hercules whispered. "He must really be excited," Sadik whispered back before interupting the two.

"My name is Sadik. I've been a fan since I first saw your performance in Istanbul," he said kissing his hand. "That was so long ago," Lovino replied. "Weren't you, like.. twelve at the time?" Marcello asked sitting cross legged beside the blonde. "I think so," Lovino replied. "But thanks," He said.

"Hold on, you went to watch him and didn't take us?" Elizabeta asked. "You brats were bigger freaks back then," Sadik yelled at them.

"Freaks?" Elizabeta asked shocked. "This one thought she was a boy. This was one was a rebel. This one had a dog that always attacked me and this one bit people," Sadiq said pointing to each one. "And me?" Hercules asked. "You're still a brat!"

The group bursted into laughter while Lovino just raised an eyebrow. "You bit people?" He asked Vlad. "Uhm, maybe," he responded shyly. "You're one weird bastard," he said surprising Vlad. "Fratello!" Feliciano scolded. "Quello che ti ho detto circa la vostra lingua?"

Lovino rolled his eyes and looked at his brother. "I pervertiti piace così non importa," he responded. Marcello started laughing while Feliciano sighed. "Marcello, don't encourage him," Feliciano scolded. "What a beautiful language," Sadik complimented. "Oh, it's beautiful alright. Know why?" He asked looking at the older man. "Because you don't understand it," he said with a smug smirk and a wink.

He turned around divialiously, skirt flipping drastically, and walked towards his chair being sure to sway his hips more than usual. Elizabeta only began to squeal and repeatedly smacked Minel's back harshly. Sadik whistled and Vladimir only stared at the long thin legs exposed with every movement.

"It's legal right? He's being a tease so it has to be legal," Sadik whispered to Gupta. Hercules kicked his leg and glared up at him. "Dirty old man," he said, eyes burning as were Gupta's. "He's all yours, Minel!" Elizabeta yelled as she shoved him foward.

He stumbled foward and looked at the dancer awkwardly. "Hi," he said, not sure what to say. "He loves your butt!" Elizabeta yelled from her spot. Lovino raised an eyebrow as his two brothers began to giggle. "N-no! I just, she's really weird," Minel said awkwardly. "I am not into men," he said again.

"So you're the rebel ,huh, awkward bastard?" Lovino asked. "That guy is horrible," Minel said slouching before Sadik started yelling. "Lovi. No crees que están tomando demasiado tiempo. Hay otros admiradores que cumplir," Antonio said looking at the Italian. Lovino looked at him and smirked. "Celoso."

He clapped his hands, interupting their family argument. "Unfortunately I have many many fans to meet tonight. I'm afraid this little party has to end now," he said. "Yes, of course," Minel said. Vladimir looked over to see Marcello making weird gestures. He shook his head confused and Marcello sighed. He stood and went up to him.

"Thank you for joining me," he said shaking his hand with a smile. "Oh, is that all?" He asked. "I really have you to thank. Honestly I'm gra-" Vladimir stopped when Marcello's grip tightened. "You can go kiss his hand or foot," he whispered with a smile. "What? Why would I-"

"All the dirty old men do it, just go," Marcello said before letting his hand go. He went to go say goodbye to the rest as Vladimir went up to Lovino. "Hey, listen," he said awkwardly. Lovino stuck out his hand in the correct manner and Vladimir gave a look of surprise.

"I know what he said. Just do it, tooth bastard," Lovino said still holding out his hand. Vladimir smirked and knelt down into almost a bow before lifting Lovino's foot. His foot was definitely smaller than a male's but what really stood out was the golden anklet he had seen only two days ago.

Lovino's face turned to one of surprise and he turned red as the blonde elegantly placed a small peck on the tip of his toes. Feliks and Feliciano were now completely jumping about as Antonio was glaring. "I do believe we have met before today. It is unfortunate I didn't see your beautiful eyes that day," Vlad said.

Lovino smirked and crossed his legs, exposing his thighs amazingly. "Yes. I do believe you picked up my coins," Lovino said. He crossed his arms while Vladimir enjoyed the sight from ground level. Everyone was now watching them with wild interest. "Look at this pervert," Sadik said surprised. "Oh my gosh. Minel you can totally get the hottest orgy ever if you add his brothers and body guard," Elizabeta said. "I told you I wasn't interested!" He hissed.

Lovino reached down and unclipped the anklet before standing up and walking past Vlad. He stopped in front of Gupta and held his hand out. "You looked like you really wanted it. I think it would look beautiful on you," he said handing him the anklet. Gupta's eyes glimmered as he looked at the anklet and Lovino walked away.

"Now, I have to ask you to leave. We have a line outside," he said before turning to Vlad. "Ci vediamo in giro," he said before going up to Antonio and Feliks. Vlad looked at Marcello hoping for a translation. "He said he'll see you around," Marcello said.

Vlad blushed and looked back a the Italian. "Da. Până data viitoare, pisi mea," he said before walking out. "What did he say?" Lovino asked. The rest of the room shrugged before more people filled the tent.

* * *

"What was that?!" Sadik asked. "What?" Vladimir asked. "You were flirting!" Minel said shocked. "I can't believe it. That pose was so hot," Elizabeta said almost squealing. "I can like someone can't I?" Vlad asked. "It's weird cause it's you though," Hercules pointed out. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're a freak," Elizabeta said. Vladimir felt seriously offended. "I can't believe you guys," he said with a frown. They passed the many stands, seeing Various performers meeting fans while others began to call it a night. "That was fun though," Minel said. "I liked the spider kid," Hercules said. "Spider kid?" Minel asked. "You didn't see him. He was spitting out flaming spiders."

"Really?" Minel asked shocked. "No. Can I borrow money for candy though," he asked. "No."

* * *

Lovino tiredly sat down before being handed a glass of wine. First days are always the busiest, non?" Francis asked sitting beside him. "So. But I deal with you everyday so those old men are classy in comparison," Lovino said drinking the wine. Francis laughed and stood. "Going to your. Boyfriend?" Lovino asked smugly.

"Oui. I think yours is upset today though," he said. He gave a wink and walked away. Lovino sighed and went to Antonio's room. He pulled back the curtain, revealing the Spaniard sitting silently on the floor, making paper roses. He went in and sat beside him before picking one up.

He twisted it in his fingers as Antonio only glanced at him.

"Remember when you first joined this caravan?" Lovino asked. Antonio nodded and continued his work. "You lived off of these when you weren't fighting bulls. I remember you used to give me these everyday," Lovino said with a soft blush.

"I also remember you calling me a cheap bastard for giving you fake roses before you threw them back at my face," Antonio said. "Yeah, I hated you." Lovino said tossing the flower back into the stack. "But look at us now," he said leaning against him. "I love you."

"What changed?" Antonio asked. "Well. I saw that ass and," Lovino said earning a chuckle. "Nothing changed. You never stopped trying and you always gave me fake flowers. You didn't change your mind even after I insulted you and I liked that."

Antonio gave him a soft smile before leaning in and pulling him into a deep kiss. "You are so beautiful, mi amor." Antonio put a fake rose into his mouth and winked. Lovino rolled his eyes and shoved him away with a smile before being tackled down and peppered with kisses.

"And about the kid," Antonio said. "Fucking hell, Antonio. The child!" Lovino said placing a hand over his stomach.

"Not that one!" Antonio said. "Idiota. I'm here with you," Lovino said. Antonio smiled and pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug. "Then tonight we can-"

"I can't be sore tomorrow," Lovino said leaving the room.

* * *

Vladimir changed into his own clothes, finally glad to be out of the ridiculous clothes. He felt he didn't look his best when meeting the gorgeous dancer. He was sure to make a good impression tomorrow. H had made a plan to see him.

If all went well, he'd elope with Lovino and change Vargas into Popescu. They would have a son by the name of Dracul and on special nights he would receive a rewarding dance.

"Vladimir? Go to sleep," Minel murmured as he burried his face back into his pillow. "But Minel I want to see him," Vlad whined. "Lovino is way out of your league. Just give it up," Minel said before going back to sleep.

Vlad frowned and layed in bed. He could faintly hear the giggling harem girls three doors away in Sadik's room. _Old perverted man_ , he thought.

* * *

 **Here are the translations:**

Quello che ti ho detto circa la vostra lingua?: What did I tell you about that language. (Italian)

I pervertiti piace così non importa: the perverts like it so it doesn't matter. (Italian)

No crees que están tomando demasiado tiempo. Hay otros admiradores que cumplir: Don't you think they're taking a lot of time? You have other fans to meet. (Spanish)

Celoso: what you call a jealous male (Spanish)

Da. Până data viitoare, pisi mea: Yes. Until next time, my kitten (as a pet name) (Romanian)

 **A/N: Honestly I loved another fic that completely inspired me to write this pairing. You know who you are person!**


	6. Chapter 6

Vladimir woke up early the next morning and changed into his favorite long red coat and tried to sneak out of the home. He ran into Elizabeta though. "Go away, Elizabitch-a. I'm going out," he said trying to walk around her. "Are you going to see Lovino?" She asked. "Yes. Now move," Vlad spat out. "You know, Sadik would be angry if he found out," she said with a smirk. "You better not," he hissed.

"In that case I better get a signed poster with his butt in view," she said. "I'll see what I can do," Vlad said crossing his arms. "Okay then. Make sure you bring back some apples too," she said. Vlad nodded and ran out towards the series of tents being set up. He passed the gate rather easily and walked around as various performers set up booths.

* * *

Arthur was walking about making sure everything was in check. "Hey boss. Who's that?" Kyle asked gesturing to the blonde walking around. Arthur looked and raised an eyebrow. "What the bloody hell. He's not supposed to be here," he said.

He went up to him and crossed his arms. "Excuse me. I do believe you're not supposed to be here," he said. Vladimir looked up surprised and began to stutter. "That's okay. I like totally asked him to come," someone said wrapping an arm around his.

"Right?" He asked. Vladimir looked at the blonde who winked at him. "Feliks, you can't just bring in random people during performance week," Arthur scolded. "But he's totally a perfect model. I'm working on a new costume," he said with a pout. Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Fine. Not like you do anything else anyways," he said before walking away.

Vladimir turned to Feliks. "Thanks," he said, not knowing who he was. "I know why you're here," he said in a hushed tone. "O-oh?" Vladimir stuttered out. "You came to see Lovino right?" Vladimir nodded and Feliks smirked. "Like, come on. I'll show you where he is," he said pulling the blonde along.

They stopped by a tent where Feliks poked his head in. He spoke for a bit before Marcello and Feliciano came out and smiled at Vlad. "Well. Look who wasn't patient," Marcello snickered. "Ve~ Fratello is practicing right now with Antonio so you can't see him," Feliciano said.

"Like, we totally got it," Feliks said. "Take him to my tent. I'll meet you there," Feliks said pushing Vlad and Feliciano. The brunette complied, making conversation as the two walked.

Feliks smiled to Marcello. "He has a boyfriend," Marcello hummed. "Who is like twenty two. Lovino could use someone his age," Feliks said. "Right?" Marcello laughed and the two ran off to the tent where Lovino practiced. Music played and the two snuck in.

"You know the plan right?" He asked. Marcello nodded and the two split up.

"Antonio, the bull is acting up," Marcello announced. "Eh? Did someone mess with him?" He asked as he stood. Lovino froze and watched as Antonio limped out after Marcello.

"Lovino. Like, I finished fixing your costume. Come try it on," he said pulling him along. "I'm practicing," he said. "Just go. We need a break," Leon announced. Lovino sighed and allowed Feliks to pull him along towards the tent.

When there, Lovino entered and Feliks pulled Feliciano out and closed the tent. Lovino raised an eyebrow and looked at the blonde standing there. "Oh. It's you," he said. Vladimir turned a slight red and nodded.

"Uhm. Yes. Listen I wanted to ask if you would like to see a show with me," he asked nervously.

"I work at a show, so I've seen enough. No thanks," Lovino said turning around. "Wait!" Vlad said. "Then how about the beach? We can go to the ocean," Vlad said biting his lip nervously.

"How did you even get in here? Did Feliks bring you?" Lovino asked narrowing his eyes. "Just one date," Vlad said. Lovino sighed and turned. "No. I'm busy with shows," he said before sassily walking out. He glared at the two waiting by the tent before walking away.

Vladimir frowned and Feliks walked in. "What was that? You were like, totally lame compared to yesterday," he said. "I panicked," Vlad admitted.

"You know, either way we're only here for two weeks. There's no point in trying to get into a relationship with him," Feliciano said.

"You don't understand. I've never seen anyone like him," Vlad said. Feliks cleared his throat and pointed to Feliciano. "I'm sorry but Lovino is different. His eyes and his skin. It's all so amazing," he said. Feliciano laughed. "Well okay. I'll help but I'm worried about Antonio."

"Like, it's totally fine if he doesn't find out," he said. "Who's Antonio?" Vlad asked. "Ve? Lovino's boyfriend," Feliciano informed. "You mean the one that's always by him?" He asked. The two nodded and Vlad bit his lip. "I don't want to ruin what they have," he said. "It's fine to be greedy. Go after what you want," Feliks said. Vladimir nodded and left the tent. "You're right. I will win him over," he said and went off to find him.


	7. Chapter 7

Vladimir peeked into the tent to see Lovino sitting down with the albino man (teen?) From the freak show.

The man was poking him and laughing while Lovino looked just about ready to snap. "Ve, that's Gilbert," Feliciano said. Vladimir jumped and turned to see Feliciano leaning over him.

"He and Antonio are friends. I suggest you wait until he leaves to make your move."

Vladimir looked at Gilbert before looking to the group that sat with instruments. He pondered for a bit before looking at the small Italian. "Do you think you can distract him?" Vladimir asked.

"Sure! Gil and I are good friends," he said before entering the tent. "Gil! Can you go into town for me?" Feliciano asked clapping his hands together.

Gilbert immediately piped up and smiled. "Anything for you, Feli-chan!" He said standing up.

"Great! Get me some apples. Lovi needs them for good luck," he said knowing his brother's habits all too well already.

The albino took off and Vladimir snuck in before going towards the music group.

He approached a white haired teen and patted him. "Can I borrow that for a second?" He asked pointing to the violin he had.

"Uhm?" Emil looked at the older teen confused to who he was.

Vladimir took it anyways and smiled. "It'll just be a second, I promise. Thank you!" He stumbled through the group and in the center of the room before clearing his throat.

He gained everyone's attention and Lovino looked at him with a shocked expression. "L-Lovino," he stuttered out with a blush.

"I may not have gold or diamonds to give to you, but I can give to you something bigger and better!"

Lovino's face was one of embarrassment as everyone looked between the two.

"Is it an eight incher?" Leon yelled from his spot, making a few laugh and Lovino to glare at him.

"Haha, well you're not wrong," Vlad said with a light chuckle making everyone " _ooh,"_ and Lovino turn a brighter red.

"But I can give to you all of my heart. All of my kisses are reserved for you, my eyes will stay glued to you and you only," Vlad said.

Lovino scowled at the blushing blonde. "What are you doing, bastard?" He whispered harshly.

"I'm going to win you over by song," he said putting the violin into place. Everyone was watching him with interest while Feliciano went to sit beside Ludwig.

"Who is that?" He whispered. "Lovino's admirer."

Vlad took a deep breath before dragging the bow across the strings and playing a tune. He played, smiling towards the blushing Lovino and bowed when he finished.

Everyone clapped and he smiled to Lovino. "Please date me, Lovino Vargas," he said, reaching out his hand.

Lovino stood and sent a final glare before turning and leaving the tent without single word.

The tent erupted into ' _boo's_ and _'aww's_ aimed towards Lovino. Vladimir sighed and pouted towards Feliciano. He gave the violin back to Emil before running out after the Italian.

"Lovino! Wait," he yelled out running after him. Lovino groaned and turned around angrily.

"Will you stop? I already told you no, so give it up," he told Vladimir.

"I won't ever give up on you. I won't ever find someone like you and I'm not going to miss my chance," Vlad said.

"Miss your chance?" Lovino repeated amazed. "Your chances were zero from the start."

"See the beauty in that is that it already started from the bottom. Now there's only way to go from here," Vlad said pridefully.

"Yeah. And it's called, 'out of my fucking life'," Lovino said turning around again and walking away.

"Please, give me a chance. I won't take no for an answer," Vlad chased.

"Well here's a shocker! No."

"Lovino, the chase only makes it better!" Vlad said with an amused smile. Something about being dragged around like this excited him, as strange as it sounded.

Lovino looked at him with a red face. "The chase? Huh. It makes sense now," Lovino said approaching him. He placed a hand on Vlad's chest and watched him grow red.

He gave a flirty smirk and leaned in close. "You're just a dog trying to chase me. Do you think I'm a play thing?" He asked, going into a glare.

"What?! No! I want you to love you. I wouldn't ever play you," Vlad said.

Lovino rolled his eyes and walked away. "Yeah, I haven't heard that one before," he said before going into a tent.

Vladimir sighed and went to think of another idea. He walked into town where he found Gilbert walking with a basket filled with bright red apples.

He watched him walk away before it hit him. He ran towards a blonde selling flowers and picked out a large bouquet of red tulips.

He ran back and looked around before finding the Italian walking with Marcello.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked knowing Marcello was involved.

"Because he's a nice guy. I'm sorry fratello. I like Antonio, I really do but he is just too old for you," Marcello said.

"I'm happy, Marcello! My relationship with Antonio has nothing to do with any of you," Lovino snapped.

Marcello frowned and looked at his brother. "Lovino, do you really think we don't know?"

Lovino made a look of shock and Marcello shook his head. "Forget it. Let's not bring that up, okay?"

He looked forward and continued to walk as Lovino bit his lower lip thoughtfully. The two walked in silence before they heard Vladimir yelling.

They turned to see him running over. "Well, I'll just go on ahead. He's really a nice guy though," Marcello said before walking away.

Lovino sighed and crossed his arms as Vlad got closer. "What do you want now, basta-"

He was interupted by a large bouquet of flowers shove in his face. "Please, atleast let me talk. If I can't change your mind after this, then I'll give up," Vlad said.

Lovino looked at the tulips amazed and gently took them. "Alright then," he said still in a trance.

Vlad got on a knee and held one of Lovino's hands, looking up tenderly at him.

"Lovino. You are such a beauty. Never have I ever seen anyone like you. I am enthralled by you. Every bit of you is beautiful. Your aura is so enigmatic. Just looking at you is like ecstasy to me."

He stood and got close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I want to love you. I want to feel you in every way possible. I want to know you and have you all to myself. It may be greedy but I don't care. I don't want anyone else to have you. Let me love you like no one ever has, Lovino. Let me have you, even if it's for one night," he said with a soft look and heavy blush.

With those words, Lovino's face turned red and his breathing become rougher while his heartbeat sped up.

"Okay," Lovino said in almost a trance. He knew that Antonio would be devastated if he found out. He knew it was wrong, but something about the moment, made it difficult for him to say no.

Perhaps it was flowers, or the tone of his voice. Maybe the way his hands felt on him or the way his eyes held a soft yet erotic look. He didn't know, but he at the very moment, he wanted this person.

Vlad broke into a very awkward look before he smiled in a very dorky way. "I-I want to take you out. There's a beach nearby. Please, let me pick you up after your show," he said moving his hands back to Lovino's hands.

Lovino nodded with still a heavy blush and Vladimir's smile widened even more. "I have to go now though. The show will start soon," he said. Vlad nodded before grabbing his wrist. "And can I get a signed picture? Liza wanted one," he said with a nervous chuckle. "Just ask Feli or Marcello," Lovino said before walking away.

Vladimir watched him leave and bit back his wife smile before chuckling to himself and covering his wide blush.

"So?" He jumped up and turned to Feliks. "I have a date," he said with a smile. Feliks squealed and jumped up, causing Vlad to do the same. "Now can you get me Marcello or Feliciano?" He asked. "Yeah. Like, come on." He said leading him away.

* * *

Lovino took deep breaths and walked into his practice tent where Antonio sat with Gilbert and the band stared at him with smirks.

As much as he didn't trust their smirks, he atleast knew they wouldn't actually tell Antonio. They were all too into drama to say anything

"Lovi! Where were you?" Antonio asked. "Hm? Oh I was-"

"Woah, who gave you those flowers. Bien bonitos!" Antonio said admiring the tulips. "A fan saw me and gave them to me," he said tightening his grip on the flowers.

"Oh? That's nice of them," Antonio said. "Y-yeah. Anyways let's get one more round before the performance," Lovino said clapping his hands together.

The band snickered to each other before getting into position. Lovino however, felt nervous. His heartbeat was rapid and he couldn't get the blonde out of his head.

He could still feel his hands on his waist and his warmth close to him.

* * *

"I did it!" Vladimir yelled as he went into his home, apples in hand. "You got apples. Congratulations," Sadik said not paying attention to him.

He smiled and went into Elizabeta's room where he gave her the picture. "I got a date with the amazing Lovino," he bragged.

"No way! That is so fucking hot," she said excitedly. Minel rolled his eyes from his spot on Elizabeta's bed and looked at Gupta who sat looking at Vlad from across the room.

"Why are you all in here anyways?" He asked.

"We were discussing the schedule for next week's work," Minel said.

"Oh what do I get?" Vladimir asked. "Well, besides a hot date," he said smiling.

"The corridors," he replied. Vladimir groaned and Minel sighed.

"Well Gupta and I are the only ones who can do paperwork, so we do that," Minel said.

"Vladimir. About you and Lovino," Gupta said from his spot.

"Yeah?" Vlad asked. He opened his mouth to say something before shutting it.

They raised an eyebrow before hearing Sadik. "Will one of you go get the brat? He went to the backyard to clean but he hasn't returned," he said.

Gupta stood and walked out, signalling he would do it.

Sadik left and Elizabeta smirked. "So when?" She asked. "Tonight," he said sitting on Minel's back.

"You're heavy," he said. "I can't believe it. I really like him," Vlad said with a growing blush. "I ship it," Elizabeta whispered.

"I think it would look hotter with Minel but he was being difficult."

Minel rolled his eyes again. "Like I said, the fortune teller told me I had a girl interested in me coming. I'm not going to miss out on her," Minel said with a smug look.


End file.
